Frateri
by People Person I'm Not
Summary: A series of drabbles about Fili and Kili. T just to be safe.
1. First Meeting

**A.N. So this is my first attempt at a Hobbit fic. It's most decidedly movie-verse. Also, this is a drabble collection, so they are limited to 500 words or less, which is why they are so short. I take suggestions-if there is something you'd like to see, let me know!**

**Title: First Meeting**

**Word Count: 403**

* * *

Fili sat by his uncle, having been banned four hours earlier from the family rooms. The five-year-old did not quite understand why, though he thought it had something to do with how his mother would sometimes clutch her large stomach. Her stomach had grown greatly over the past several months, and Fili didn't know why. He just hoped she was okay.

Fili looked up at his uncle. "Is Mama gonna be okay?" he asked in a small voice.

Thorin Oakenshield grinned down at his small nephew and stroked the blond head. "She'll be fine, Fili."

Fili nodded and went back to playing with the small wooden toy dagger he had received for his birthday three months earlier.

Three hours later a light-haired dwarf entered the room where Thorin and Kili waited. Fili looked up, and ran to his father.

Thorin followed more leisurely, stopping a few yards away. "How is she?" he asked of his brother-in-law. Thorin had already lost his brother, and, despite his reassuring words to his young nephew, knew the dangers of childbirth. He didn't want to lose his sister as well.

Nar, husband of Dis, and Fili's father, smiled widely. "Dis is fine, and so is Kili."

"Kili?" Fili asked, confused. He hadn't heard the name before. Thorin seemed to understand, though, and nodded.

Nar knelt before his son, murmured, "You'll see," and picked up the young dwarf, carrying him back to the family's rooms, with Thorin following close behind.

When they reached the rooms Nar set down his son. Fili ran to the bed where his mother lay and was about to jump on it, but was caught by Thorin. Leaving one hand on the shoulder of his nephew, Thorin kissed his sister's forehead. "Congratulations," he murmured.

"Come here, Fili," Nar called. He was holding a blanket-wrapped bundle that squirmed feebly. Fili went over to his father and tried to peer into his arms.

Nar stooped. Fili frowned—there was a little _face_ in his father's arms!

"What dat?" Fili asked. This was making no sense.

The three adult dwarves laughed, and Dis called Fili to her side. "That, little one, is your brother. His name is Kili."

"Oh," Fili said. He understood now. Some of his friends had brothers. "I play wif him?"

This statement made the others laugh again. "Not yet," Mar told his elder son. "When he's older."

Fili nodded, content. He could wait.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	2. Final Sight

**A.N. So clearly these do not go in chronological order...**

**Title: Final Sight**

**Word Count: 480**

* * *

Fili and Kili stood back-to-back on a high rock, swords drawn. This was what they were made for, the pair of them-they were warriors.  
The battle seemed to be going well, but then a great shout, a sound of lament, came from the dwarves. Fili's free hand brushed Kili's arm and pushed gently, a signal telling him 'go.'  
Leaving his brother to defend their position on the rock, Kili fought his way through the throng of soldiers. He caught the arm of one of his kin, shouting, "What happened?"  
"Thorin has fallen," came the answer. The news struck Kili like a physical blow, and he gasped for air. Thorin Oakenshield, the King Under the Mountain, was dead.  
With a heavy heart Kili fought his way back to Fili, beating off attackers without mercy. His dark hair was matted with blood and he stung with cuts and bruises, but he couldn't stop fighting; he had to stand strong to honor Thorin's memory.  
As he neared the rock his brother's eyes met his, and Fili mouthed, "What is wrong?"  
"Thorin is dead," Kili mouthed back, and watched Fili's face crumple. Both the brothers had loved Thorin both as their king and as their uncle, and the thought he was dead struck them hard.  
Suddenly Fili's eyes widened and he gestured for Kili to turn around. Kili did so, but not fast enough-a blinding pain cut through his side and he looked down at the sword sticking out of him without comprehension.  
Fili abandoned the rock, abandoned his safe haven, and ran to his brother. Kili sank to his knees, leaning heavily on the dwarf who was not just his brother, but also his best friend. Fili held Kili tight, trying desperately to stop the blood gushing from the dark-haired dwarf's side.  
As Kili sagged Fili knew he had not come fast enough, that there was nothing he could do to save his brother's life. As he realized this Kili sucked in one last gulp of air, then went completely limp.  
Fili felt wildly for a pulse, but the lack of one didn't surprise him.  
Kili's death hit Fili far harder than Thorin's had, far harder than Fili would've thought possible. At that moment Fili stopped caring about the battle, stopped caring if he lived or died. All he cared about was that the one person who meant the most to him in the whole world was gone. Gone for good.  
Fili yelled his brother's name, as if calling for him would bring him back from the dead. His logical mind said that the yelling made him more of a target, made him easier to find and kill, but somehow that was what Fili wanted. He wanted to join his brother in the abyss.  
As a searing heat swiped across Fili's neck, he knew that just that was going to happen.

* * *

**Please review! And, like I said, send in prompts. I'll try to write them for you, and give you a shoutout in the beginning.**


	3. Outside

**Title: Outside **

**Written for: Nalbal **

**Word Count: 277 **

**Wow! I wasn't expecting to get such a great response to this! I feel so loved :D Much thanks to I3filikili, Autumn, bronze andromeda shun, vampyfreak, Nalbal, Purestrongpoem, StormWarning27, Cockapoo, The Devil's Girlfriend, and 0928soubi at .jp for reviewing. I love you guys!  
**

* * *

Dis carried her son wrapped tightly in a blanket, with just his head poking out, while his elder brother ran ahead, excited to leave the halls of stone and go outside. Five-year-old Fili had been outside before, of course, but this time was different—he was going to introduce Kili to everything the world had to offer.

When they got outside Dis sat in the grass with Kili on her lap. She unwrapped the baby and let him feel the sun's warmth on his face and limbs.

Meanwhile, Fili ran about, gathering things to bring back to his baby brother. His hands full of moss, rocks, and other things, he ran back to Dis and Kili.

Fili excitedly put a flower on Dis' lap. Kili grabbed it in his pudgy baby fists.

"This is a flower, Kili," Fili told the child looking at him with huge dark eyes. "And we…no, we don't eat it! We smell it! No, no, Kili. You do not eat flowers. They aren't food." Fili looked up at his mother. "Mama, are all babies this silly?"

Dis laughed. "Babies think everything is food, Fili."

Fili leaned closer to his brother to try and pry the flower out of his mouth, and was rewarded by a tiny fist grasping a handful of blond hair and pulling hard. Fili jumped.

"Ow, ow, Kili. That hurts!"

After detangling the hand from his hair, Fili held up a rock to Kili, but this time didn't try to hand it to him. "This is a rock. Dwarves like rocks."

As the shadows lengthened, Fili taught Kili more about the world they lived in, the world outside their doors.

* * *

**I am still taking requests for chapters. Anything you want to see, let me know. NO SLASH! Enjoy, and please review.  
**


	4. Concerning Hobbits

**Title: Concerning Hobbits **

**Word Count: 278 **

**So, hey! Here's chapter four! Much thanks to Guest, Rowana Renee, Cockapoo, Purestrongpoem, 0928soubi at .jp, .5832, Nalbal, vampyfreak, FlyingMachine1, and kilifan13 for reviewing! Sorry if any of your pennames are screwed up...fanfiction doesn't always like me... :( On a completely unrelated note, I'm listening to Les Mis. I got to see the movie this past Saturday; I liked it a lot. But that has no effect on this story. Please review! And ideas are much appreciated. I will try to write for all of them. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fili and Kili tramped through the picturesque landscape, attracting curious and distrusting glances from those they passed. They were a far cry from what the inhabitants of the Shire were used to.

Finally, they saw Gandalf's mark on a circular green door. They followed the path up the hill and banged on the door.

It was yanked open by a confused- and upset-looking little man, a hobbit, to be exact, smaller than they were themselves. Remembering their manners—after a fashion—they introduced themselves.

"Fili…"

"…and Kili."

"At your service," they said in unison.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours," said the hobbit in a state of shock.

Without waiting for an invitation, they entered the hobbit-hole, ignoring Bilbo Baggins' protests. After they stripped themselves of their weapons, Fili dumped the collection of swords, daggers, and Kili's bow in Bilbo's arms.

"Careful with these, we just had them sharpened."

As Bilbo struggled with the weight of the arms, Kili was wiping the mud off his boots on a wooden box.

"Don't do that, that was my mother's!" Bilbo cried in dismay.

Fili and Kili moved to the kitchen, greeting Dwalin and Balin, who were already there.

As the rest of the dwarves arrived—followed by Gandalf the Grey—they stripped Bilbo's pantry while waiting for their leader, Thorin Oakenshield. When they were finished they started throwing Bilbo's dishes, with the sole intent to scare the hobbit a little, singing all the while.

When they were finished the hobbit was astonished and the dishes were in piles on the table.

The one thing Fili and Kili took from the experience was that it would be fun to mess with the hobbit.


	5. Squabble

**Title: Squabble **

**Word Count: ****218 **

**So I don't know how dwarves age. ****If this is screwy, bear with me. Unfortunately, there is no new chapter tomorrow-I can only post at school for complex reasons. Thank you thank you to Cockapoo, .5832, Nalbal, bronze andromeda shun, and Purestrongpoem for reviewing!**

* * *

Seven-year-old Fili shoved his brother hard, causing the two-year-old to fall. Instead of bursting into tears, though, as Fili expected, Kili rose on unsteady toddler legs and pushed his brother back.

Forgetting Kili's small size, Fili swung hard at the younger dwarf. The blow Kili received would've made one of Fili's friends definitely stumble and probably fall, but instead Kili went flying and slammed into a stone wall. He sat up quietly, momentarily stunned. Fili caught sight of a trickle of red coming from his brother's hairline before Kili started to scream.

Dis came running. Seeing the blood coming from Kili's scalp, she rounded on her elder son. "What did you do to your brother?" she demanded.

Fili sighed. "I pushed him, he pushed me, I hit him, he hit the wall." He said it as nonchalantly as possible, trying to assuage his mother's rage. It didn't work.

"You two fight more than normal, it seems," Dis said, her voice deceivingly calm. "And I'm guessing most, if not all, of them are started by you. Your brother is too young to be starting fights."

Fili hung his head, knowing his mother was right. There was no reason for the squabbles other than Kili was just so _annoying_ sometimes, always following his brother around, trying to be like him.


	6. Bullies

**Title: Bullies **

**Word Count: 297 **

**Written For: Flyingmachine1 **

**So, hey... I happened to be at the library today, and so got to post :) Much thanks to: Nalbal, Purestrongpoem, bronze andromeda shun, Autumn, .5832, Cockapoo, and Horserida for reviewing. I love you guys! Reviews and prompts are much appreciated.**

* * *

Kili was missing. Why this surprised Fili, he didn't know. His brother always seemed to be able to find himself some sort of trouble. But Fili was in charge, and as such had to go find his wandering little brother.

Fili looked though the halls of the building, looking for the dark-haired dwarf. After ten minutes of no luck, he heard voices down a darkened side hall.

Peering down the hall, Fili could see Kili's small form enclosed by three older, larger dwarves, a few years older than Fili.

"There's no way you're ready to start training," one of them sneered. "They're only letting you in because you're related to Thorin Oakenshield."

"Can you even lift a sword?" another taunted. "It's, what, as big as you?"

"If you're ready for training," the third said, "then you should be able to defend against this." He hit Kili, hard. His two friends joined in, beating the smaller dwarf.

Kili scowled and tried to escape, but he was trapped between the older dwarves and the wall.

"Aww, look," one of the dwarves crooned. "The little pest is trying to escape. I don't think he likes us very much."

"I wonder why," Fili said, stepping towards the group.

The other dwarves looked around to see who was spoiling their fun. Upon seeing Fili, they knew they were in trouble. They fled past the fair-haired dwarf, abandoning their prey.

Fili walked up to his brother. Kili brushed tears out of his face angrily. "How will I ever be a good warrior if I can't even stop that?" he asked Fili.

"Relax," Fili told Kili. "You'll be a great warrior. Now let's get you home."


	7. Bullies pt 2

**Title: Bullies Part 2 **

**Word Count: 385 **

**Written For: Cockapoo **

**This story has 44 reviews...I feel so loved! Think we can make it to 50 with this chapter? Let's give it a try. I sent love and virtual white-chocolate-macadamia-nut cookies to Purestrongpoem, Cockapoo, Nalbal, thinking hurts my brain (by the way, your review made me laugh. Like, a lot), FlyingMachine1, and Colleen for reviewing.**

* * *

Fili glanced over at his little brother. Kili's tongue flicked over his lip, and he frowned, bringing a small hand up to his mouth. It came away colored with a patch of blood.

Knowing Kili wouldn't want sympathy, Fili tried to think of ways to console his brother. The idiots had hurt Kili more than just physically—actually, Fili knew his brother could deal with the pain of his split lip—they had made him doubt himself. Now Kili was obsessed with trying to prove himself.

Deciding to take his chances, Fili walked over to Kili. The young, small dwarf looked up at him through a veil of dark hair.

Fili leaned towards his brother, and whispered something in his ear. Kili's face lit up and he nodded enthusiastically.

The next morning Fili and Kili rose early and crept from their room. Careful not to wake their parents, they pulled open the heavy stone door.

Creeping through the cold stone hallways, the young dwarves felt very clever and grown up. They didn't need adults—they could deal with their problems on their own.

They entered the dining hall, the one room where everyone gathered, everyday. As dwarves started to filter in, the two little dwarves—one fair, one dark haired, who was also sporting a split lip and black eye—seemed to escape notice. Everyone knew that Thorin Oakenshield's nephews had a reputation for mischief, but they still took no note of them.

Finally, Kili's tormenters entered. Fili bribed a younger dwarf, one who hadn't yet learned to avoid the troublemaking youngsters, to take the plates of food that he and Kili had prepared to the group.

A few minutes later, the three older dwarves were spitting out their food with exclamations of disgust. Giggling, Fili and Kili ran out of the hall—and straight into their uncle.

Thorin looked down at them, one eyebrow raised. "What did you two do now?" he asked, his deep voice resonant.

"Nothing!" Fili and Kili claimed in unison. Unfortunately for their claim, at that moment an angry dwarf-woman came bustling out of the hall and proceeded to scold the two for putting an excess of salt in the plates of the three dwarves.

Fili and Kili's protests did them no good when their mother got ahold of them.

* * *

**I still am wanting prompts. Like, really. I'm sure you've seen that some of my stories have a "written for" line. So I really will try and use your ideas. *Puppy dog eyes*  
**


	8. Trolls Pt 1

**Title: Trolls pt. 1 **

**Word Count: 336 **

**I really, really love you guys. I asked if we could get this to 50 reviews...we're at 55 :D FYI, part 2 of this (which I think will be up this afternoon) isn't as much Fili and Kili centric, but it's my favorite part in the whole movie, so I have to put it in. Thank you to Purestrongpoem, Cockapoo, Nalbal, acciokatiee, bronze andromeda shun, Worldnerd12, Oddments and Tweaks, Autumn, thinking hurts my brain, and .5832 for reviewing. As for this chapter, well, my team lost the BCS national championships (Go Irish! Boo Bama!), so I need something to make me happy. Reviews count... Also, this is based off the movie, but I kinda made up the dialogue. I wasn't sure of the actual words. I did my best.  
**

* * *

The two brothers sat in the dark, watching over sixteen ponies and a horse.

A cracking behind them caught their attention, though they didn't turn to see what it was. They were too busy counting and recounting the number of ponies, hoping that they were wrong.

The burglar, Mr. Baggins, came up behind them with two bowls of soup. He tried to offer them to Fili and Kili, but the dwarves were too intent on their task.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked.

"We've encountered a slight…problem. We're supposed to be watching the ponies."

"We had sixteen. Now, there are fourteen."

Bilbo made a sound of understanding, then squeaked as the brothers moved off. He followed them, stopping only to grab their dinner.

The three members of Thorin and Company stood behind the trees, spying on what appeared to be trolls, who had stolen their ponies.

Giving Bilbo a push, Fili told Bilbo to go look and see if he could get the ponies back. In reply to the hobbit's protests, they pointed out that he was their burglar, and, taking their food from him, told him to hoot like an owl if he encountered any problems, and left him to himself.

In the meantime, they crept back to inform Thorin of the developments.

After reporting the problem to the rest of the company, Fili and Kili went back to help their burglar. When they got within distance, they could see that Mr. Baggins had gotten himself into a spot of trouble, having been caught by the trolls.

With a yell Kili leapt out of the cover of the forest, swinging his sword wildly. He was soon followed by his brother and the other dwarves.

They fought valiantly, but soon enough the trolls had Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Put down your arms, or we rip his off!" one of the trolls announced.

Kili snarled and shook his head, but then saw Thorin plunge his sword into the ground. Furiously, Kili threw his aside as well.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Trolls pt 2

**Title: Trolls Part 2 **

**Word Count: 284 **

**Second update of the day! Don't get used to it; it was a freak occurance So this one's not really Fili/Kili centric, but as I said, it's my favorite scene in the movie. Deal with it :) Gratias (that's Latin for "thank you," to match the Latin title of this story) to Autumn, Nalbal, and alexiroseni for reviewing. You guys make me a very, very happy fanfic author.**

* * *

Soon enough some of the dwarves were on a spit over the trolls' fire, and the rest—including the hobbit, who, frankly, got them all into this mess—were tied up in bags and lying on the ground.

As the trolls debated how to best prepare the group, the hobbit hopped to his feet—a remarkable feat, considering how he was in a burlap sack. "Wait!" he cried. "You are making a terrible mistake."

The trolls stopped in confusion. The hobbit proceeded to try and make things better, but in doing so made them worse.

Finally, one of the trolls scooped up Bombur in exasperation and prepared to eat him raw.

Desperately, Bilbo shouted, "I wouldn't do that if I were you. He's infected. He's got…worms…in his, uh, tubes. In fact, they all do. Terrible business. I wouldn't risk it if I were you."

"We don't have parasites," Kili shouted furiously. "You have parasites!"

Bilbo stood still, at a lost for what to do.

Suddenly, Thorin's boot connected quite violently with his youngest nephew's head, sending shock waves through the whole pile of dwarves. And that's when they got it.

"I have parasites as big as my arm!" one of them shouted.

"Mine are bigger!" Kili countered. "I have huge parasites."

The dwarves dissolved into bickering about who had the largest parasites. The trolls tired of this quickly, and decided to risk it.

But before they got the chance, Gandalf came back. He announced in a booming voice the coming of the dawn, and split the rock sheltering the trolls from the light.

As the trolls turned to stone, the dwarves freed themselves and prepared themselves for the next step on their perilous journey.


	10. Babysitter

**Title: Babysitter **

**Word Count: 467 **

**So...hey. 72 reviews-I love you guys, all of you. Thank you to those who reviewed since I posted the last chapter yesterday-Purestrongpoem, Horserida, .5832, Cockapoo, AchievingNirvana, and Nalbal. On a different note, I now have a new Hobbit fic up entitled "Sibling Love and Rivalry."  
**

* * *

Fili raced though the hallways back to his family's rooms. His parents were going out, and they had promised that Fili and Kili would love the dwarf who was watching them. Fili didn't know who it was, but he was excited.

As he entered the rooms, he heard Kili's voice, racing at a mile a minute, talking excitedly to someone.

Fili walked to the room from which Kili's voice was issuing. As soon as he saw the man who was watching them, he raced into the room and leaped on him, almost knocking his younger brother to the floor.

"Unca Thorin!" Fili exclaimed.

Thorin Oakenshield laughed as the older of his two sister-sons tackled him in a flying leap.

"Fiwi, why do that?" Kili asked crossly, only just clinging to Thorin with all the muscle in his tiny, barely toddler-age frame.

Fili couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his brother hanging on to such a majestic dwarf like a little monkey.

Kili let go of Thorin and dropped gracefully, twisting in midair to land softly.

Thorin raised his eyebrows. He hadn't known two-year-old Kili could do that. The boy had potential to be a great warrior when he grew up.

Kili scowled at Fili and shoved him hard. Before Fili could retaliate, Thorin scooped up Kili. His kicking didn't make a difference, as Thorin was a hardened warrior and Kili wasn't even tall enough to reach his uncle's waist.

"Behave yourselves," Thorin said mildly, still holding Kili tight. Kili wriggled again, and Thorin set him down.

For the rest of the evening Thorin let his nephews race around, wrestle with him, and generally wear themselves out. When he finally put them to bed, they begged for a story.

Thorin blinked. He didn't know too many stories. He thought for a moment, then decided to tell the story of how the dwarves were forced out of Erebor.

"Once," he began, "there was a mountain. This mountain was a kingdom, and its ruler was known as the King Under the Mountain. This king was fond of gold, and had his people mine for it, and make beautiful works, for it was at that which his people excelled. This king had a son and a grandson to carry on his line when he had to leave the throne. Well, one day the grandson was outside with the guards of the mountain, when he saw the nearby town go up in flame. He didn't know what it was, but then he heard it."

"Heard what?" asked Kili.

"A mighty roar," Thorin replied. "A bit like this." He roared at his nephews, and they both squeaked and dove under their blankets. "It was a dragon, and…"

Thorin finished the story, giving it the ending he hoped would come to be.


	11. You Are?

**Title: You are...?  
**

**Written For: Rowana Renee  
**

**Word Count:309**

**So, I'm sorry it's so short. I spent almost all my fanfic time working on my other Hobbit fic, Sibling Love and Rivalry. But enjoy. StandUpEvenIfYouStandAlone, Cockapoo, Rowana Renee, Mzzmarie, AchievingNirvana, Purestrongpoem, and Nalbal-thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

The company was set in for the night at a tavern in a human village. They ended up splitting up, as there wasn't room for thirteen dwarves, a hobbit, and a wizard all at one table.

Through some bizarre stroke of fate, Kili ended up alone. Fili was hemmed in by Dwalin and Bombur, and couldn't easily get to his brother, though he did decide to try.

As Fili got up from the table-_finally_, it had been quite the ordeal getting over Bombur-he noticed that Kili was surrounded by a group of humans. Unable to work his way between them, Fili stood behind them, listening in on what they were saying to his brother.

"So, what is it like, traveling with a group of dwarves? Do you often get mistaken for one of them?" one of the men asked.

Kili's voice rose above the throng in confusion. "What? I am one of them."

"There's no way," another man said.

"Why?" Kili asked.

"No beard," the man replied. "You've gotta be just a particularly short human."

Laughing a bit at what was being said, Fili finally managed to shoulder his way through the throng. "Brother," he said, "our uncle is asking after you. He's not in favor of staying the night here, and what Thorin Oakenshield says, goes."

Kili gave Fili an odd look-it had been Thorin's idea, after all, to stay the night at the inn-but got up anyway, give the humans a triumphant look.

After they were through the group of men, Fili turned to Kili. "I'll admit, I did make that up. I just wanted to make sure they all knew you were one of us. Though you do have to admit it was pretty funny, them mistaking you for a human because of your lack of beard."

Kili scowled and punched his brother in the shoulder.


	12. Rivalry

**Title: Rivalry **

**Word Count: 364**

** You guys are incredible. No lie. This is the most number of reviews I've ever gotten. Of course, we passed that benchmark several chapters ago...the second most I've ever gotten in 28 on my Criminal Minds AU. We're up to 85 on this. I am just in shock. So, to my lovely reviewers-Purestrongpoem, Nalbal, Oddments and Tweaks, .5832, Cockapoo, and thinking hurts my brain-thank you so. Freaking. Much.**

* * *

As soon as Kili was old enough to realize what was going on, he was in a constant rivalry with his older brother. He learned to walk early so he could keep up with his brother. He was always in trouble, oftentimes for trying to follow Fili to places that Kili wasn't big enough or old enough to escape from. So of course as soon as Kili started training he turned that into a rivalry as well.

Fili used the sword. Kili started learning swordplay from his uncle, and spent all his free time in the training room. Fili assumed, naturally, that Kili was merely working on sword work. So one day he hid outside the door of the training room and watched his brother.

Much to Fili's surprise, when Kili entered, he didn't head to where the practice swords were kept. Rather, he headed in an entirely different direction.

He saw his brother take down one of the bows kept on the wall. Fili had always assumed those were mostly there for looks, as most dwarves agreed that archery was an elven practice and thus should not be done by dwarves, but Kili seemed to be ignoring that entirely.

In a sudden moment, Fili realized what his younger brother was up to-he wanted to one-up his brother once again. Fili almost laughed at Kili's absolute determination to be the best out of the pair, but knew that would give away his presence. Rather, he simply stood and watched as Kili nocked arrow after arrow and hit the target again and again, almost always in the black center.

* * *

The next day in training Thorin instructed his two nephews to pick up weapons different than their swords. Fili went straight for an ax, the traditional weapon of the dwarves, which both boys had been taught how to use. Thorin had been expecting this, but was much surprised when Kili went for a bow.

Thorin opened his mouth to say something about his younger nephew's choice of weapon, but was silenced when, after drawing an arrow out of the quiver on his back, Kili hit the target dead center.


	13. Thoughts on Nephews

**Word Count: 262 **

**Written For: kilifan13 **

**Title: Thoughts on Nephews **

**So...hello, my people! Do you think I could possibly get at least six reviews on this chapter...that will bring my review count up to 100! :D So much thanks and love and kidneys (inside joke...) and COOKIES that to my lovely reviewers: AchievingNirvana, laithano, alexiroseni, Guest, Nalbal, Purestongpoem, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSe Me, and followtherainbowbridge for reviewing. You guys are honest-to-gods the best, and I appreciate you more than you could ever know.**

* * *

Thorin looked at his sleeping sister-sons. He hadn't yet figured out how they could be so adorable and yet so troublesome, but he figured that that was the least of his worries.

Looking at the two boys, he could see the great potential they both had. As they were still young they often expended that energy in troublemaking, but Thorin could tell that once they settled down a little they could channel it into learning the art of fighting.

Or, Thorin reflected, Fili could. He wasn't sure that Kili could ever possibly settle enough to have the patience needed to learn to wield a weapon. Even now, when they were both troublemakers, Kili was more of the one who enacted the schemes-the more level-headed Fili thought them out, and also thought of ways to get them out of trouble.

Tipping his head, Thorin had to admit that he could see much of himself and his brother Frerin in his two nephews. Thror had despaired of his two grandsons, not knowing how either of them could ever take the throne, even after both himself and his son Thrain had passed away, leaving the throne of Erebor open for the elder, Thorin, to claim.

Thinking back on how he and his brother had matured, Thorin nodded. So maybe Kili would calm down. Fili clearly would.

* * *

Decades later, Thorin listened to his nephews teasing the hobbit, their burglar, about wargs and orcs, and shook his head just the smallest bit. So maybe his nephews hadn't completely matured. Oh, well.


	14. Drowned

**Word Count: 361 **

**Title: Drowned **

**So...hey. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday...having a bit of a bad time. You guys really make me feel better, what with your lovely reviews. It's nice to know that some people care, at least for my writing. So, shoutouts to laithano, Nalbal, Purestrongpoem, Oddments and Tweaks, bronze andromeda shun, kilifan13, Cockapoo, and LiL PriNCeSs Me. My review count made it to 102 with help from you guys!**

* * *

One of the ponies had bolted at nothing. And _of_ _course _Fili and Kili were assigned to bring it back.

It made sense, Fili supposed as he trudged through the wood with his brother. They were, after all, the youngest members of the company by fifty years, so they were assigned the tasks such as keeping watch or, oh yeah, retrieving runaway ponies.

Kili brushed Fili's arm and pointed to a nearby river. The pony was right in the middle, naturally, stuck and panicking.

Fili cursed under his breath as he tried to figure out a way to retrieve the pony.

After five minutes of thinking, neither brother could think of anything better to do then to go out into the river themselves and bring the pony back that way.

As they entered the river they could feel the water getting into every little bit of their clothing, filling them with chill. The water was freezing, and neither Fili nor Kili had thought to take off layers as to have dry clothing when they got back on shore.

When they finally reached the pony the river was flowing swiftly around them and pulling at their legs. Kili nearly fell once, but was caught in the nick of time by Fili.

As they pulled the pony to shore it lost its footing, and was swept downstream, taking the brother with it. They were pummeled by rushing water and the debris it carried, and were carried under several times.

Finally, Kili could hold his breath no longer, and took in a lungful of water. As his vision faded he could hear shouting coming from somewhere nearby.

Kili woke to a pounding on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked into the face of his uncle, the one doing the pounding. He opened his mouth to say something, but somehow ended up on his side coughing up what seemed like half the river. Nearby Fili was wringing water out of his hair.

"You two nearly drowned," Thorin growled. "It was sheer luck that saved you, Kili."

"The pony?" Kili croaked.

Thorin nodded. "But it is not a good trade for your life."


	15. Closets

**Title: Closets **

**Word Count: 301 **

** So...hey. Sorry for so long a wait...even though it wasn't really that long. Um...yeah, I'll shut up now. About that, anyway. I never completely shut up. I typed all of this on a computer with no "f" key, so typing anything with that letter was a tormenting process involving cut and paste. Including names :P Thanks to Armenius, Purestrongpoem, Nalbal, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Autumn, Cockapoo, and manthannah for reviewing, and thank you very much for all the wishes/prayers/etc. I am doing much better.**

* * *

Fili scowled as he felt around him. The room was dark, and he couldn't see a thing. Actually, calling it a room was an exaggeration-it was really much more of a closet.

Fili kicked the door, hard. He knew it would do him no good, seeing as the only person home was the one who had shut him in the closet. He tried to get someone's attention, anyway.

A voice came through the door. "Fiwi, what you doing in there?" Kili asked in innocent three-year-old tones.

"As if you don't know," Fili growled. "You're the one who shut me in here, you little monster."

Kili's voice was amused. "Monsta? Uh-uh. I put you in there to protect you fwom the monsta."

Fili kicked the door again. "Not cute, Kili. Let me out of here."

Kili's voice was sweet, and Fili could only imagine how he looked, brown eyes huge, the "don't-hurt-me-I'm-young-and-adorable" look he had perfected on his face. "But dat's a bad idea, Fiwi."

"What's a bad idea?" came a booming voice. Upon hearing it, Fili grinned. It was the voice of Thorin Oakenshield, the boys' uncle, and he would let Fili out of the closet.

"Uh, nofin'," Kili stammered, and ran off.

Fili kicked the door again, and Thorin opened it. "How did you get in there, child?" he asked, his voice soft.

"Kili shut me in," Fili said grumpily, and scowled deeply when Thorin laughed.

"Aye, you two are the worst troublemakers I've yet to come across," he said with a grin. Thorin's two nephews were the light of his day, even when he was yelling at one, the other, or both. And they were still young.


	16. Birthday

**Title: Birthday **

**Word Count: 344 **

**So when I looked at the number of chapters this story has, I knew I had to post this one next. This is the sixteenth chapter. Yesterday was _my _birthday, and I turned sixteen. Yeah... I swear that all made sense in my head. Oh, gods all. I should just stop. Before I do, though, shoutouts to Purestrongpoem, Oddments and Tweaks, Nalbal, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Shiary, and manthannah for reviewing. Okay. Now I'm done.**

* * *

Kili sat up, yawned, and, pushing a tangled mop of dark hair out of his face, rubbed his eyes. He slipped out from underneath his thick blankets and padded downstairs, barefoot and still in his nightclothes.

Much to the young dwarf's surprise, the kitchen was empty. Neither his mother nor his brother, both early risers, unlike the dark-haired toddler, were in the room-or anywhere else that Kili could see.

Kili's stomach growled, and he looked around for something to eat. Upon finding nothing, not even a piece of bread, the tiny child clambered into his chair and sat there grumpily.

The kitchen door, the one Kili wasn't allowed to open, as it led outside, opened and a dark-haired dwarf entered, stomping snow off his heavy boots and shaking it out of his hair.

"Unca Fowin!" Kili exclaimed and, in his excitement to get down, fell off his chair. Thorin laughed and picked up his youngest nephew, who was too distracted by the presence of one of his favorite people in the _whole wide world_ to notice two other forms sneaking in behind Thorin.

"Happy birthday, Kili!" nine-year-old Fili shouted.

Thorin, still laughing, set Kili back in his chair, and Dis placed a small cake on the table. Four small candles burned atop it.

"Blow out the candles, Kili," Fili instructed, and his little brother did so.

As Dis cut the cake into quarters Fili excitedly dumped a package on his brother's lap. Kili struggled for a minute with the string holding the package shut, then managed to work it off the end. He held up a long coat, similar to those worn by Thorin and Fili.

Kili slid out of his chair and put on the coat over his nightclothes. He grinned and proudly showed it off to his mother and uncle.

Dis added a pair of thick dwarf boots, and Thorin, much to Kili's delight, handed him a small wooden dagger.

As Kili hugged his family, Dis murmured, "Happy birthday, my sweet child.

* * *

**Now Kili's all ready to go on adventures with Thorin and Fili! To anyone who's curious, by this point the boys' father has fallen in battle. Which is why he isn't in this story. Okay, I'll admit...I kinda forgot about him. SO I made up a reason as to why he wasn't present. Shh!  
**

**To anyone who sent me prompts/ideas, I swear I'm working on them! Sometimes writing off other people's ideas isn't as easy as writing off your own. If there is any other ideas any of you lovely people have, though, still let me know.**


	17. Baby Steps

**Title: Baby Steps **

**Word Count: 292 **

**And now I present to you a painfully cure chapter! With baby Kili and cute big brother Fili! Okay, I just wanted an excuse to write fluff. Enjoy! Oh, and I didn't just knock the mouse of the computer next to me off the table... Thanks to Nalbal, LiL PriNCeSs Me, bronze andromeda shun, Purestrongpoem, Cockapoo, AchievingNirvana, Shiary, and manthannah for reviewing. I started out meaning to reply to every review, but you have to understand that I'm on mobile 99% of the time, and it's kinda hard on there. I'm really sorry for not being a better author and replying!**

* * *

Fili looked at his brother, tightly clutching the edge of the table. The tiny dwarf was just gaining his feet, learning to stand, and Fili couldn't wait for him to learn so that they could run off on adventures together.

Dis was off with Thorin, discussing plans for the burial of her husband, recently deceased in a mining accident, and Balin was to be watching the children. But the elderly dwarf had dozed off, utterly exhausted by a day of chasing after Fili and caring for baby Kili. So now Fili was in charge of keeping care of the both of them.

Kili let go of the table, wobbling on unsteady baby legs. As Fili watched, he fell over backwards, landing, thankfully, in a seated position. Undaunted, Kili pulled himself back up, grinning slightly at Fili.

"Fiwi!" he squeaked, grinning at his brother, who beamed back. He was so proud of his baby brother, insisting on introducing him to everyone as "_My_ brother, Kili! And he's the best brother ever!"

Kili carefully shuffled along the edge of the table, then let go, still moving his feet. He stumbled over towards Fili, reaching his brother just before he lost his balance, falling into his brother's arms.

Unbeknownst to the brothers, Dis and Thorin were standing in the next room, having arrived just in time to see Kili take three stumbling steps towards his brother.

Thorin elbowed his sister in the ribs, grinning. "Just like you, little sister. First steps to his big brother."

Dis laughed, and both her boys turned to look at her, Kili clinging to Fili, who had his arms wrapped protectively around his brother.

"Did you see Kili?" Fili exclaimed excitedly, and both Thorin and Dis nodded with identical grins.


	18. Injury

**Title: Injury **

**Word Count: 418 **

**So this is based on something I did two nights ago. I went to sit down on my carpet, felt a pinch in my hand, looked down, and there was a head pin sticking out of my hand. A head pin is a blunt-ended piece of metal used to make jewelry. Google it if you're curious. Huge thank-yous to chestry007, Purestrongpoem, Shiary, manthannah, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSs Me, maplewind, and followtherainbowbridge for reviewing. I seriously love you guys.**

* * *

Dis was busy and had asked Thorin to watch her sons. Thorin had agreed, so Dis dropped the boys off at the forge on her way out.

The two tiny dwarflings ran around the forge, much to Thorin's horror. He couldn't stop working long enough to mind them, nor could Dwalin, the only other one in the forge the boys knew, keep an eye out-he wasn't the best babysitter.

Thorin watched as best he could, and the others in the forge watched as well-they didn't want to be on the receiving end of Thorin's temper should one of the boys get hurt. But Fili and Kili were determined to get into everything, and a couple of times only quick action on the part of one of the adults saved them from injury.

As the sun burned directly overhead, the group took a break for lunch. With a sigh of relief Thorin led his nephews into a room they could use for their meal. It was a carpeted room used for assembling smaller, delicate products, and Thorin could think of no way the boys could get hurt.

The boys threw themselves down on the carpet as Thorin pulled out the lunches Dis had packed. When he turned back, Fili and Kili were examining Kili's hand.

"What are you two looking at?" Thorin asked, walking over to the boys.

Kili held out his hand, dark eyes wide. Thorin almost swore, but caught himself in time. Sticking out of the boy's hand was a long thin piece of metal, maybe a millimeter in diameter but several inches long. At least half of it was embedded in Kili's hand.

Thorin grabbed the end of the metal piece and pulled it out of Kili's hand. It had missed the fleshy area between Kili's thumb and forefinger, sinking into the skin just above it.

Kili examined his hand. The wound was tiny, and it was barely bleeding. Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. "How does it feel?" he asked his youngest nephew.

Kili tipped his head. "It doesn't hurt like when I skinned my knee. It's more sore."

Thorin looked up at Fili. "Go get some ice."

* * *

When Dis returned to pick up her sons that night, she found Kili clutching a few pieces of ice wrapped in a cloth, and Thorin, dignified Thorin, searching the carpet. She raised her eyebrows, and Thorin shook his head, promising to explain later.


	19. Troublemaking Mastermind

**Title: Troublemaking Mastermind **

**Word Count: 278 **

**Hmm...this ended a lot more depressingly then I was planning. Damn.**

**152 reviews. Wow. I love you guys. I really didn't think when I posted this the first time that I would get this overwhelming a response. Love to chestry007, Purestrongpoem, Shiary, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSs Me, manthannah, The Devil's Girlfriend (my 150th reviewer!), maplewind, and Nalbal for reviewing.**

* * *

Everyone always saw Kili as the troublemaker. After all, the younger, dark-haired dwarfling was the one always underfoot, the scapegoat. What they didn't realize was that it was all Fili. Fili was the ringleader, the planner. He was the one who thought up their pranks, and Kili was the one to carry them out. Fili was the general, Kili the soldier.

It was Fili's idea to sneak up on a sleeping Uncle Thorin and tie his hair in knots. It was Fili's idea to put salt in the food of the boys who had tormented Kili. It was Fili's idea to pull all the blankets, sheets, and pillows off their bed to build a fort. It was Fili's idea to use Dis's best china to practice throwing and catching projectiles. Everything the boys got up to was Fili's idea.

No one ever thought that Fili was the one behind everything. Everyone knew he was one half of the troublemaking duo, but they never really _knew_. And maybe, just maybe it was better that way. That way, when they caught Kili, punished him for whatever it was he had done on Fili's prompting, Fili could think of ways to get him out of his punishment and think of the next great thing to do.

* * *

Sometime in the future, far too far ahead for the little dwarves to even fathom, Fili would have to get his brother out of problems that weren't just being put in time out by their mother. Someday he would have to watch his little brother die, and even a troublemaking mastermind couldn't stop it.


	20. Love

**Title: Love **

**Word Count: 313 **

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! In honor of the day, I present a love chapter featuring Fili. Somehow, it ended with no dialogue...or much else. I fear it's rather boring... At least it (shouldn't be) depressing. On a different note, I have a new Hobbit story (an AU) published...it's called "The Lost Ones," and only has two reviews :'( *End shameless self-advertising.* Thank you to all my lovely reviewers...chestry007, LiL PriNCeSs Me, ballykissangel, Purestrongpoem, followtherainbowbridge, life fandoms, Nalbal, Cockapoo, rollwithbutter, Ghost Rider of the Aragon, manthannah, and Shiary for reviewing.**

* * *

Fili was almost grown up, and it was evident in his attitudes towards the other dwarves. Not adults, and not the other males. Just the females.

It made sense, Thorin supposed. Fili was at the age where he started to gain an interest in girls, and as a member of Durin's line it was especially important that he find someone to settle down with.

Everyone seemed happy, except Kili. He couldn't understand why Fili would abandon him at intervals to go off with his friends and just sit. The one time Kili tried to join them he grew bored within minutes and left to find someone who would actually play with him.

Soon enough Fili had found a girl who pleased him, and spent more time and energy on wooing her than he did on his training, much to Thorin's displeasure. It was good Fili had found someone, but could he possibly spend a little less time on that and a little more on keeping himself alive?

The girl Fili had set his sights on was fair enough, her hair a cross between red and blonde, her beard the same. She was strong, and worked in the mines, not content to settle in a woman's role.

At first Fili had trouble winning her over. He finally used Kili, playing the come-look-at-my-cute-little-brother card, to get her to come speak with him. After that they became fast friends, and Fili did all he could to make and keep her his.

At length the girl was Fili's, his promised, his intended. They were to be married when Fili reached his ninetieth year. At eight years shy Fili left the mountain, following his uncle to reclaim Erebor, promising gold and treasure and a fine home to his beloved. And she knew he would keep his promise.


	21. Pest

**Word Count: 334 **

**Title: Pest **

**So...hey. Random Sunday night update... And the end is cute. Not depressing. At least, it shouldn't be. No mention of the quest. Except for that one. ballykissangel, Cockapoo, Shiary, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Purestrongpoem, Nalbal, heyitsduuduu, and Lucyhasthetardis: Thank you guys SO MUCH for reviewing. Really love you all. :D**

* * *

"Fili, wait up!"

Fili groaned and tried to hurry his three friends along—sure, he doted on his brother, but sometimes a young dwarf needed time away from a brother five years younger.

Fili's friends, of course, loved Kili. They found him entertaining and amusing, humorous, and fun to be around. Why, Fili wasn't sure. His brother was a pest through and through, always trying to keep up with the older dwarves.

Kili caught up to his brother, brushing shoulder-length dark brown hair away from his face. "Where're you goin', Fili?"

Fili turned and scowled at his brother. "Places where I really don't want my pesty little monster of a brother following me!"

Kili's face fell. "Oh."

Gloin's son Gimli, one of Fili's friends, lightly punched the blond dwarf in the shoulder. "Come on, Fili."

He walked over to Kili, whose face was crumpled, and who seemed to be holding back tears. "Fili's just being a jerk, Kili. You can come play with me."

Fili scowled at Gimli, who had succeeded in making Fili feel like a horrible dwarf and brother.

Later that night, when Fili returned home after the day of playing with his friends, Kili was nowhere to be found. Dis didn't say much to her elder son, but the looks she cast him left Fili in no doubt that she knew of his earlier interaction with Kili.

When Fili entered the bedroom he and Kili shared, a small lump under Kili's blankets started shaking. Fili cursed silently—it seemed he had left Kili scarred.

Quietly Fili prepared himself for bed. When he was finished he sat lightly on the edge of Kili's bed, trying not to scare his little brother further. "Hey, Kee?" he asked quietly, hoping that Kili would answer.

A tiny dark head cautiously poked out from under the blankets. "Yes?" he murmured, avoiding Fili's gazes.

"I love you, you know that?"

Kili's face split into a grin, and he sat up and wrapped his arms around Fili. "Love you, too."


	22. Quiet

**Title: Quiet **

**Word Count: 347 **

**So I got the idea for this from a quote from the book _The Queen of Attolia _by Megan Whalen Turner. The quote reads, "She worried only when he was quiet. Either he was plotting something so outrageous it would bring her entire court to her throne howling for his blood, or he'd been fighting with his father, or, on very rare occasions, it meant he'd been seriously hurt." It is about the main character, Eugenides (I have the feeling Gen would get on very well with Fili and Kili. And maybe Nori), and...yeah.**

** I send fresh-baked to chestry007 (thank you, by the way...I know the feeling), Cockapoo, Purestongpoem, Held Together With Tape, Nalbal, ErinacchiLove, Mzzmarie, bronze andromeda shun, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Shiary, and Lucyhasthetardis for being my lovely reviewers. I only need 14 more to get to 200! I doubt it'll be on this chapter, but soon... ! You guys should see my reaction to new reviews...I squeal and flail excitedly. I'm sure it's quite humerous.**

* * *

Quiet was something that never occurred in the house. With two small dwarflings, both male, quiet was unknown.

Dis worried when her boys were quiet. There were one of three choices as to what was going on when they were quiet—they were plotting some new prank; they'd argued, either with their uncle or each other; or they were injured. None of these were good, so Dis learned to live without quiet.

Sometimes, though, Dis felt as if there were hammers pounding at the inside of her skull, hammers that were made heavier and hit harder by her sons. It was those times she sent them away, out with their uncle—let him deal with them. She couldn't deal herself.

It was one of those days. Dis had sent Fili and Kili out with Thorin, out to do who-knew-what (and, quite frankly, she didn't want to know), and she was enjoying the peace.

The door downstairs banged open, and Dis groaned to herself, eyes closed. Her family was back, and, as much as she loved them all, she was not in the mood to deal with Fili and Kili and their shouting.

She braced herself for the noise, but it never came. Confused, Dis opened her eyes, then slid out of her bed. Padding downstairs, she caught sight of Fili seated in a chair, Thorin kneeling in front of him, and Kili pacing around.

When Kili turned, Dis saw a cut down one side of his face. She drew in a hiss of breath. "Kili, what happened?"

Kili looked at his mother, his big brown eyes wet. "I falled and Fiwi tried to stop me an' he falled harder, an' his arm made a bad noise."

Dis looked at Thorin for an explanation. "Fili broke his arm breaking Kili's fall."

Dis glanced at Fili, who was pale.

Over the next several days Dis enjoyed unheard-of quiet as Fili healed and Kili fretted over his brother. But, as it turned out, she missed the noise and was glad when it returned. She wouldn't trade her boys for quiet. Not ever.


	23. Filikili

**Title: Filikili **

**Word Count: 278 **

**I based this off my brothers. No one can keep them straight, and they actually sometimes answer to the other's name. We've had people ask if they're twins, and they're three years apart... Huge hugs to chestry007, Purestrongpoem, ballykissangel, bronze andromeda shun, Lucyhasthetardis, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Cockapoo, Nalbal, and shiary for reviewing. Five more to get to 200 :D**

* * *

Dis' two boys couldn't be more different. And yet sometimes, she still got them confused. To be fair, so did everyone else. If you were to listen to anyone, there were four little boys: Fili, Kili, Filikili, and You. The most common, however, was Filikili, or, if only one was present, being called by the other's name. No one managed to be able to keep the boys straight.

They didn't even look alike. Fili was blond, Kili dark brunet. That didn't seem to make a difference. They were still constantly called by the other's name.

None of the other sets of brothers, regardless of age, were confused. Dwalin and Balin. Oin and Gloin. Dori, Nori, and Ori. Dis came to the conclusion that because her boys were practically inseparable, they were viewed as one unit. That was, of course, how they operated-whatever Fili did, Kili had to do, and vice versa.

It wasn't until Thorin himself started referring to the boys-not on purpose; no one did it on purpose-as Filikili that Dis started to get concerned.

She managed one afternoon to corner her brother. "Do you think it's a problem that everyone refers to my boys as one? Even I do it from time to time. No one else is spoken of like that. People even managed to keep you and Frerin straight. But Fili and Kili? No, it's merely 'Filikili.'"

Thorin looked calmly at his sister. "I wouldn't worry. I'm sure it's not a huge matter."

Although she took Thorin's words to heart, Dis still worried. But that was what mothers did.


	24. Snow Day

**Title: Snow Day **

**Word Count: 247 **

**So this is inspired by yesterday...we had a snow day. Yeah, we got less than an inch of snow, and it had all melted by four. Worst snow day ever. So I'm giving Fili and Kili an actual snow day. Also, I needed something cute and fluffy to balance out my new Hobbit fic, 'Alone.' On a completely unrelated note, tonight is opening night for my school's musical. I'm in the orchestra and really nervous! Thank you to Ballykissangel, Purestrongpoem, chestry007, Lucyhasthetardis, life fandoms, Nalbal, Shiary, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Ghost Rider of the Aragon, and bronze andromeda shun for reviewing :)**

* * *

When the boys woke, they were pleasantly surprised. Outside their warm little corner of the world, dominated by thick quilts, a roaring fire, and warm food, the world was covered in the glistening white of a fresh snowfall.

As soon as they had eaten, both Fili and Kili were begging their mother to let them out in the snow. Dis stood firm for about five minutes before she admitted, possibly waved by the puppy-dog eyes of both her sons, that she herself had always loved playing in a fresh snowfall alongside both Frerin and Thorin.

Soon enough Dis had both her boys bundled up to the extent that they looked like they had doubled their weight and neither could walk properly, instead waddling out the door.

Once outside, Fili and Kili forgot that they couldn't really move and started an all-out snowball war. Fili, being bigger and having more experience, was winning until the door opened again and out came two more figures, these adults, and the children's guardians. Dis joined Fili, while Thorin gave Kili a much-needed hand.

After the boys were completely exhausted, they rushed back in. Thorin helped them change into warm, dry clothes as Dis bustled about the kitchen. Once they were changed, Fili and Kili returned to the kitchen and steaming mugs of hot chocolate Dis had prepared for them.

Falling into bed later that night, Kili whispered to Fili, "That was the bestest snow day ever!"


	25. Nightmares

**Title: Nightmares **

**Word Count: 202 **

**Sorry it's so short...I was just trying to get a chapter done. I also needed something to stop me from watching Reichenbach clips again...so many feels. Thank you to my lovely reviewers-Ghost Rider of the Aragon, Purestrongpoem, chestry007, Shiary, Cockapoo, LiL PriNCeSs Me, and Lucyhasthetardis.**

* * *

Fili tossed and turned, entangled in his sheets. His blond hair was a mess, braids coming unraveled from the sheer amount of rubbing over the pillow they were experiencing.

Kili was woken by the noise his brother was making, both from the constant motion and the soft noise coming from him. Slipping out of his bed, Kili padded across the room to Fili, shaking his brother lightly. Fili didn't wake.

Shaking his brother again, Kili hissed, "Fili!"

Fili woke with a start, blue eyes wild. He fixated on his little brother. Kili looked back at Fili, eyes huge. "You 'kay, Fee?"

Fili nodded slowly. "Nightmare."

Instead of asking questions, Kili crawled onto Fili's bed and curled up against him, just to be a comforting presence. Fili draped an arm over Kili and lay back down, pulling the blankets up over the two of them.

* * *

The next morning when Dis went to wake her boys, she was greeted by the heartwarming sight of the two of them together, curled around each other like puppies. In a moment of complete and utter affection, she gently laid kisses to both of the boys' foreheads and slipped out again, closing the door behind her.


	26. Ink

**Title: Ink. **

**Word Count: 224 **

**So I hate the end, but I didn't know what else to do. And yes, this is based off true events. Last night I engaged in a ferocious battle with my calligraphy pen. I won...barely. Thanks to chestry007, Ballykissangel, Nalbal, Shiary, Lucyhasthetardis, LiL PriNCeSs Me, Purestrongpoem, Cockapoo, and Ghost Rider of the Aragon for reviewing!**

* * *

Kili entered for dinner, wearing a pair of gloves. Thorin raised an eyebrow at his nephew, but said nothing. Dis, on the other hand, looked sternly at her youngest son. "Gloves off."

Kili shook his head. "No."

Fili laughed under his breath as Dis repeated her order and Kili still stubbornly refused.

Dis, knowing the extent of her younger son's stubbornness, gave up for the time being and told Kili to sit down and eat his dinner.

* * *

After the meal, Dis cornered Kili. "Okay, why the gloves?"

Kili looked down and scuffled his feet.

Thorin and Fili looked on in bemusement.

"Kili..." Dis' tone was warning.

Sighing, Kili pulled off his gloves. His hands were covered in splatters of black ink. It was all over his fingers, which would have made some amount of sense if it weren't for that it was in both the oddest places and his non-writing hand, and well as adorning his palm.

"What did you do?" Dis asked.

Kili said with embarrassment, "I had a fight with my pen. It wouldn't cooperate. I couldn't get the ink thing to go in, and then it wouldn't write."

Fili burst out with a shout of laughter, and Kili glared at him. Dis and Thorin, clearly biting back their own laughter, shot Fili identical warning looks.


	27. Spring

**Title: Spring **

**Word Count: 262 **

**I wrote this in honor of it _finally_ being warm, at least for now... I actually got to eat lunch outside today, and it's WARM! It's been cold for so. Freaking. Long. Plus, I was working on one of my other Hobbit fics, "Alone," and this is a welcome distraction... Enjoy! Thank you to Purestrongpoem, Shiary, Cockapoo, Nalbal, chestry007, Ghost Rider of the Aragon, and LiL PriNCeSs Me for reviewing. **

* * *

Fili and Kili all but flew out of the door of their home. The weather had finally turned, and they could go out and play, without being bundled in so many layers it was impossible to move.

Fili collapsed into the high grass as Kili ran around with boundless energy. Closing his eyes, Fili let the warm sun wash over him, incredible after the long winter.

Suddenly all the air was shoved out of Fili's lungs as a weight fell on his chest. Opening his eyes, Fili saw his brother's beaming face mere inches from his own.

"Hey, you," Fili said, sitting up and letting Kili fall off him. "Get over here."

Kili's eyes widened, and he took off again. Fili gave chase, laughing. As fast as Kili was, his short legs were no match for his brother, and soon enough Fili had Kili tackled. He tickled his little brother mercilessly as they both laughed, breath coming in short pants.

Far too soon Dis called her sons in for dinner, and the boys groaned. They were tired, to be sure, but they had been having far too much fun to come in.

Dis groaned at seeing the grass stains covering the boys' clothes. She couldn't say anything, though, remembering her own days of playing in the meadows with Thorin and Frerin, returning home in a similar state, hair matted and filled with loose plants.

That night after Dis tucked them into bed, Kili turned to Fili. "That was fun, Fiwi. Tomahwa?"

Fili nodded at his tiny brother. "Tomorrow."


	28. Thunderstorm

**Title: Thunderstorm **

**Word Count: 282 **

**For cute! Thank you to Shiary, Nalbal, Purestrongpoem, chestry007, Ballykissangel, and Ghost Rider of the Aragon for reviewing.**

* * *

Thunder crashed outside the house, and Thorin leaned back in his bed. He loved thunderstorms, and always had. He always found them relaxing despite their violent nature.

A knock came on Thorin's door, and he called, "Come in!"

The door opened, and a tiny dark-haired form slipped in, closing the door behind him. Kili.

"Unca Fowin, I scawed," Kili said. "Fiwi sayed to come hewe beca you pwotect us."

Thorin's heart melted as Kili stared up at him with huge dark wet eyes. "Come up here," he said, patting the bed beside him.

Kili struggled up onto the bed-it was taller than he was. Thorin helped him gently. Thunder clashed, and Kili squeaked and huddled into Thorin's side. Thorin draped an arm over his tiny trembling nephew.

The door flew open, and a blond blur threw itself onto the bed. Thorin glanced bemusedly at Fili joining his brother cowering against their uncle.

Thorin hugged his nephews close to him, knowing they would take comfort from the nearness. He remembered Dis and Frerin similarly scared, running to their father or grandfather whenever they could, although they had more often been forced to come to him.

Thorin hummed softly, trying to distract Fili and Kili.

Another thunderclap boomed, and Thorin pulled his nephews closer. Glancing down at them, he realized Kili had fallen asleep, and Fili looked not far behind. Thorin grinned at his nephews and pulled the blankets close around them.

* * *

The next morning Thorin woke to weight on his chest and arms. Looking down, he saw Fili and Kili still lying on and around him, fast asleep. Looking down at them with affection, Thorin pulled them closer.


	29. Wagers

**Title: Wagers **

**Written For: alexiroseni **

**Word Count: 187 **

**Woo, I'm _finally_ getting around to filling prompts...only a little behind :P In other news, I wrote and posted a Doctor Who/Hobbit crossover called "A Very Unexpected Journey." I really don't like it, so any support would be nice. Thanks to Purestrongpoem, chestry007, Nalbal, ErinacchiLove, AllTrekkedUp, CovenantGirlLoki, Shiary, Jedi Ani Unduli, Cockapoo, Ballykissangel, TheRedDragonEnforcer4, Sekhmet49, and RennGirl for reviewing.!**

* * *

The Company quietly left Bag End. "He's not coming," Fili said. "Did you see how he reacted to us? He's not coming."

Gandalf shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure, Master Fili. He's a Took, at least by half. He'll come."

"Are you willing to bet on that?" Fili asked, and Gandalf nodded.

"I'll take you up on that," Kili said with a grin on his face. He shook hands with his fair-haired brother, and other dwarves got in on the betting as well. Even Gandalf took a bet.

* * *

The Company had made it to the forest when the words, "Wait!" filled the air. Looking back, the company saw Bilbo running after them, a bag on his back and his hands waving, one of them holding the burglar contract. Balin carefully examined the contract, and announced that everything seemed to be in order.

Fili and Kili were told to get the hobbit a pony. After they pulled the protesting Bilbo onto an available pony, Kili held out his hand expectantly. Grumbling, Fili handed over a small bag of coins.


	30. Sprain

**Title: Sprain **

**Word Count: 170 **

**So, welcome to a moment of life in my house, featuring Fili as me (even though I'm a girl...) and Kili as my brother who is five and a half years younger than I am (he's ten, I'm sixteen). Yup. All kinds of fun :P Thanks to Purestrongpoem, Jedi Ani Unduli, RennGirl, Shiary, Ghost Rider of the Aragon, LiL PriNCeSs Me, and Ballykissangel for reviewing.**

* * *

There were running footsteps on the stairs, then there was a thud and an exclamation of pain. Thorin, Dis, and Kili rushed to the stairs. Fili was sitting on the bottom of the stairs, clutching his left ankle.

Dis swore under her breath as she saw Fili sitting beside a pair of boots she has left on the stairs. She guessed that her elder son had tripped on the shoes and fell.

"What happened?" Thorin asked Fili.

"I was runnin' down the stairs, tripped on Mum's shoes, and fell," the young dwarf said through a veil of tears. "My ankle really hurts."

"Do you need it amputated?" Kili asked brightly, teasing his brother.

"_No_," Fili said angrily. "I don't need it amputated."

"Fili, can you move your ankle?" Dis asked. Fili acquiesced, moving his foot up and down. "Okay, good," Dis said. "It's not broken. Let's get you upstairs. Lie with your foot elevated."

As it turned out, Fili's ankle was merely sprained, albeit painfully.


	31. Hate

**Title: Hate Word Count: 191 Unfortunately, this is also based off true events. I got, and pardon the language, this is verbatim, "Lol you're a fucking freak," "Can you not ruin doctor who for me? Like I've been watching it waaaaay before you and I don't want to like the same shows as someone like you," "I like how online you act like you're all tough and awesome and smarter than everyone but in real life you fail a lot of your tests and got kicked out of honors math and you're actually freaking terrified of everyone who isn't as weird as you," and "Stop pretending its cool of you to be insane. You're literally insane. That's not a good thing. Like you freak me out." Yeah. Luckily, I have amazing friends who help me stay positive, just as Kili has Fili. Along the same lines, thanks to Nalbal, Jedi Ani Unduli, Shiary, Purestrongpoem, Ghost Rider of the Aragon, and Ballykissangel for their lovely reviews of the last chapter :)**

* * *

Fili knocked on Kili's door. "Kee? Come for dinner."

"Don't wanna," came the muffled reply.

Fili frowned. Kili was always hungry, and usually a call for a meal heralded a stampeding young dwarf. This, though, was odd. Very.

Fili gently pushed open the door. Kili was lying facedown on the bed, crying. Fili walked over to the bed and sat beside his brother. "Hey, Kee. What's wrong?"

Kili rolled slightly so he could see Fili through one red eye. "They called me names," he sobbed. "Really mean..."

Fili's blood ran cold. That anyone would do that to his little brother chilled him to the bone and made him furious. "What did they say?" he asked, trying to control his temper.

"Freak," Kili sobbed. "They said I'm ruining things for them. All kinds of things."

Fili enveloped Kili in a hug. "They're just jealous," he murmured. "You know those things aren't true. You're better than them."

Grateful for both the hug and the reassurance, Kili leaned into Fili. They sat like that for a while more, until Dis came up the stairs. "Boys. Dinner."


	32. Playtime

**Title: Playtime**

**Word Count: 159**

**So...there's some good news and some bad news. The good news is that I now present a painfully cute chapter...kinda to make up for the bad news... The bad news is that my FanFiction time is severely limited now that school is out. So...chapters will be few and far between. I will update as often as I can, though! Thanks to my _wonderful_ reviewers...Purestrongpoem, Jedi Ani Unduli, Shiary, CovenantGirlLoki, DaisyFlower10, Nalbal, Cockapoo, and Ballykissangel.**

* * *

Kili sat on the floor, fat baby legs stretched out in front of him and stuffed animals around him, though they were being ignored. He giggled, watching Fili trying to wrestle Thorin.

Fili looked up at Kili. "Come pway, Kiwi!"

Thorin grinned. "He's too young, Fili."

Fili pouted. "But I wanna pway with Kiwi! He my bwudda. And bwaddas awe fo pwayin'!"

Kili reached a hand towards Fili. "Fee," he said.

"See, Unca Fowin? Kiwi wanna pway," Fili said.

"Okay," Thorin said. "But no wrestling. Kili's too young for wrestling. You'll hurt him, and you don't want to do that."

"Okay!" Fili said excitedly. He walked over to Kili and picked up a stuffed cat. "Hewe, Kiwi," he said. "We pway wid dis. Dis is a cat. It goes "meow!"

"Mee-ah," Kili imitated, and Fili look at Thorin in delight. "He said it!"

Thorin lay on the floor happily, watching his two nephews playing.


	33. Exhaustion

**Title: Exhaustion Word **

**Count: 173 **

**This is totally based off my feeling right now. This is band camp week (for those of you who don't know what that means, eight hours of outdoor rehearsal a day), and I am so freaking tired. Huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers...Shiary, DwarvenWarrior, chestry007, Jedi Ani Unduli, Nalbal, Ilovevollyball, Purestrongpoem, Nek0Nek0, Cockapoo, and LiL PriNCeSs Me.**

* * *

Dis walked into her house after a week-long absence, and was immediately alarmed. Kili lay curled on the floor, a very unusual state for the active dwarfling. Concerned, Dis walked to his side and felt his head. It wasn't hot-he wasn't sick. "What's wrong, Kili?" she asked.

"Nuffin," Kili replied. "Just tired."

"Tired?" Dis asked curiously. "What did you boys do with your Uncle Thorin while I was gone?"

"All kinds of things. We runned and played outside and had practice sword fights..."

Dis grinned. It seemed her brother had completely exhausted his nephews-and she would bet that they had all had the time of their lives.

Looking down, Dis realized Kili had fallen asleep on the floor. She picked up the sleeping boy and carried him to the room he shared with Fili. Upon entering, she saw Thorin asleep in the chair beside Fili's bed, Fili tucked in. She placed Kili in his bed, then, grinning, pressed light kisses to the heads of all three.


End file.
